You're a Rock Star
by Flitter
Summary: Au fic. set in high school. Newcomer, Spike Giles stirs the Summers household up when he and one of the sisters become part of become part of a band
1. Buff the bitch

Rock Chick or Groupie?  
  
Author: Star  
  
Rating: PG 13 just in case. Nothing particularly bad, no worse than Buffy normally is.  
  
Distribution: FF.net. Anywhere else, please ask first.  
  
Feedback: Gimme gimme gimme! There's the review option, but anyone who mails, I will answer. Any suggestions for what you wanna see, put them in either. I will endeavour to include them, but (for once) I have a plotline.  
  
Synopsis: AU fic. Buffy and Faith are sisters. Both go to Sunnydale High, then one day, a new guy shows up at school. A rock band is started and one of the sisters is asked to join. However, stardom brings many prices, and can the Summers girls figure out if it's love, or being a groupie?  
  
Relationships: Kinda difficult, cos they change a lot. At present, the start, they go, W/O, B/A (A/N: Sorry, but it changes) X/A,G/F. Lindsay, Spike, and Doyle will all get tossed in the mix, and Wesley will make an appearance as Spike's uncle!  
  
  
  
Chapter One -Who'd be a newbie?  
  
'Faith! Butt out of bed! Now!" Buffy bellowed as she raced into Faith's room. Her nose wrinkled as she stepped in a bowl of something congealing there.  
  
"Gross!" She complained, then continued. "Faith, did you take my red top?" The lump under the navy spread on the bed moved slightly.  
  
"Go away," It said distinctly, then fell silent.  
  
"Faith, stop taking my clothes!" Buffy yelled, and suddenly stooped, and plucked a wrinkled blue tee off the floor. "Faith!" she shrieked. The bedspread was thrown back, and the brunette struggled out from underneath, her hair rumpled, and her eyes blinking. That did not, however, detract from the look of rage on her face.  
  
"Buffy, get the hell out of my room!" she hollered. Buffy ignored her.  
  
"Faith, this is my new top! I haven't even worn this yet!"  
  
"But you won't let me explain, I didn't borrow it!"  
  
"Then who took it? Faith, don't lie to me!"  
  
"Why don't you ask the girl who actually *likes* your clothes? I hate those boring pastels!"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy marched out of the room, towards Dawn's, and Faith grabbed clothes off the floor, and bundled them under her arm and moved quickly toward the bathroom. Dawn would kill her for ratting her out to Buffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith ran downstairs, and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. Her mother appeared in the doorway, dangling her backpack from her hand. And wearing an amused smile.  
  
'Thanks, Mom," she said, kissing her cheek. Joyce hugged her.  
  
'Have a nice day sweetie. A junior! That's pretty big," she replied, and squeezed Faith tight.  
  
"Love you too Mom," she called, as she raced out of the door. Buffy wandered downstairs, and kissed her mother goodbye.  
  
"Honey, you will watch out for Faith, won't you?" Joyce inquired. Buffy wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Mom, Faith can take care of herself. Really. And seniors and juniors don't really mix. This is my last year, and I don't want Faith screwing it up," she complained.  
  
""Okay, Buffy. I just wish you two girls would get along a little better," Joyce sighed, as her eldest moved out of the door.  
  
Dawn raced down the stairs, and took the lunch bag out of her mother's hand.  
  
"Hon, have a good day.." the door banged behind her youngest. "At school,' she finished sadly, and went back to the paper.  
  
  
  
"Will!" Spike groaned, and rolled over onto his back. His father's voice called again.  
  
"All right Dad, I'm up," he yelled, and glanced at himself in the mirror. He grimaced, and wiped a hand over his face. He had half an hour to get his new ass to school, and about an hour's worth of time needed. He started dressing.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Will, nice to see you," Rupert said wryly, as he looked over the newspaper at his son, who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, hi Dad," Spike yawned. A friend back in England had given his nickname, but his father still persisted in calling him William.  
  
"I suppose I have to lend you the car," his father asked, and Spike looked up, a grin lighting up his face.  
  
'If you would..?" he asked hopefully. Rupert nodded. "Thanks, dad!" Spike picked up the car keys, and his bag, and waltzed out the door, whistling a new song he'd heard on the radio.  
  
"Teenagers," Rupert muttered, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Faith walked through the halls, counting off the lockers until she reached her own. She glanced at the piece of paper with her combination printed on it, and whispered the number under her breath. She twirled the knob of the locker inexpertly, and it stuck. "Arrgh!" she yelled, and kicked it, hard.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. Don't think it likes it, you see, luv,' said a laughing voice. Faith turned, and found herself looking up at a tall guy, blond, with bright blue eyes. She smiled back.  
  
'Nah, most of the lockers have dents. Mine was worried it would stand out." The guy stared at the dent she'd made with her DM.  
  
"It won't now," he commented, and lifted a fist. He banged on the door smartly, and it swung open.  
  
"How d'ya do that?" she asked, incredulous. She'd spent two years fighting the damn things to get her books, and he had opened it in two seconds.  
  
"Easy. They have 'em in England,too," he said cockily, and strolled up the corridor, and away. Faith stared at him for a second, then got back to gathering the books for class.  
  
"Buffy Summers," the teacher droned. Buffy sat up with a start.  
  
"Yes?' she said quickly. Various people tuned in, tittered. The teacher allowed herself a patronising smile.  
  
"Nothing wrong, Summers, just that Principal Snyder wants you to guide a new student around for a couple of days," she said, a note of humour in her voice. Buffy fiddled with her tiny pearl stud.  
  
"Go to the Principal's office in ten minutes. Your first class teacher will be informed." Buffy nodded, then settled back in her chair. What a drag. Guiding some new kid around, and she'd have to dump him or her on Willow, as the new squad tryouts would begin this lunchtime. And she could hardly leave Cordy alone on that front, could she? Buffy smiled, and scooped up her books, adjusting her pale pink silk camisole top critically. Who knew, maybe if the new student was a hottie, Angel could have some competition!  
  
She swung her blond ponytail as she walked, already planning the new pyramid she would try.  
  
  
  
Spike yawned, and tried to ignore the futile buzzing of a bluebottle dying on the windowsill. The nasty little man who had introduced himself as Principal Snyder was still walking back and forth in front of him, rambling about his record, and English decorum.  
  
A tap at the door jolted Spike out of his reverie, and both heads turned to see a petite blond standing in the doorway.  
  
"Miss French said you wanted to see me, sir," she said politely to Snyder. He stopped frowning, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes. Mr Giles, may I introduce you to Miss Summers? She is one of the better students here at Sunnydale High, and will be helping you settle in. I hope she will be a good influence on you." He smiled again, sarcastically this time, and Spike grinned back equally sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, yeah sir. We've got to get to class, I'm sure .." she looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"William,' he supplied.  
  
"*William* will settle right in. and there's football tryouts today," she smiled brightly at the short man, and hustled him out of the room.  
  
'Miss Summers' led him outside to the corridor, and stuck out a hand.  
  
Hi, I'm Buffy!" she smiled. He took in the big brown eyes, pretty blond hair, and tiny frame. He liked what he saw.  
  
"Spike,' he replied. She frowned.  
  
"I thought you said your name was William?" she asked, puzzled. He revised his opinion. She asked too many questions.  
  
"It is. I mean, my birth certificate says William, my dad calls me Will, and I'm Spike to everyone else. Questions?" he said tersely. She stepped back a pace.  
  
"No. Jeez!" she muttered, looking away. He carried on walking.  
  
"Where's Bio with Ms French?" he asked, and she indicated. "Thanks," he said quickly, then strolled away.  
  
Buffy stared after the rude new guy, and pouted. Being stuck with him when she could be with Angel would be highly annoying.  
  
  
  
Faith sat at her desk, doodling cartoons in her notepad while the teacher droned about velocity and momentum. Gunn tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What?" she asked. He held up his hands. "Hey, peace! I was just gonna ask, you want to work on the practical together, or what?" he grinned, as she swatted at him.  
  
"Gunn, you're the only reason I'm failing physics . And you're only passing because you're dating the nerd! Which by the way," she continued, looking at the sweet, but hopeless Fred sitting at the front, 'Is completely wrong, but I will forgive you if you explain what exactly it is we're supposed to be doing!" He grinned, and stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"Crashin' trolleys, according to Mr Grady," he said, indicating the teacher, with a jerk of his thumb.  
  
"Arrgh, Gunn, don't hold out on me now!" she said, through gritted teeth. "If I get one more D, my mom is gonna kill me! And ground me, which means ya gotta see Sweet Home Alabama by yourself, without me pretending to be your girlfriend so you can pretend you're just going to please me, instead of a thing for chick flicks," she said smugly, and sat back. Gunn was weak in one area only.  
  
'Then I'll take Fred," he whispered, and sat back, having won the argument.  
  
  
  
At lunch, Faith wandered out onto the school field as normal, with Gunn and her friends. When she was greeted with the sight of her sister in spandex, she groaned. She had forgotten the *oh so fun* tryouts today.  
  
'C'mon guys, lets go back to the cafeteria,' she coaxed. Gunn, however, refused to be budged.  
  
"Excuse me? You know how I feel about her, and seein' her in lycra ain't gonna make me want to tear myself away!" he protested. Doyle agreed.  
  
"Yeah. Faith, your sister's a hottie. So deal, and park your butt, so we can gawk in amazement."  
  
Reluctantly, Faith sat down on the bleachers, and watched. Bufy seemed t be running a bizarre torture session, involving most of the girls Gunn had been out with in their year.  
  
"Uh, Gunn, do you think they appreciate being stared at by their ex?' she asked one eyebrow raised in a perfect imitation of Buffy. He shrugged.  
  
'It's *lycra* , Faith! Who cares?" They watched as the stretches progressed into a routine Faith knew all too well. In junior high, she'd been all for school spirit, and following Buffy's footsteps, and the cheer she was using to test the girls was the one that they'd used in competitions in junior high. In fact, the one where Faith had got tossed, fallen, and broken her arm, she recalled. That had ended her brief flirtation with cheering.  
  
To her intense embarrassment, Angel, Buffy's boyfriend, spotted them, and trotted over, with his friends.  
  
"Hey," he said. She stared up at him.  
  
'Yeah, hi," she muttered, and the three guys dropped onto the grass, and began a conversation with Gunn and Doyle, a little way off.  
  
Kendra looked sideways at Faith.  
  
"Still eating at you, huh?" she asked, sympathetically. Until a year ago, Kendra had been at an all girls public school, and it was only recently her English loosened up, and slang crept in.  
  
Faith dropped her head, so her hair covered her face.  
  
"No. Not really. It's more of, why the hell did I like him that way? feeling now, and that's good, right?" she asked. Kendra nodded.  
  
"Hey guys!" Buffy's two best friends, Willow and Xander joined them. Willow was sucking on a Popsicle, and smiling brightly at Angel, but Xander's attention was wrapped up in his spandex covered girlfriend.  
  
Angel's conversation swallowed up Xander and Willow as well, and Faith and Kendra were left to their own devises. Faith knew that Willow disliked Faith intensely, it had something to do with that excruciatingly embarrassing period of her life, when she'd gone after Angel hard. And all it had done was push him and her sister together.  
  
The whistle Buffy was wearing blew, and the hopeful tryoutees breathed a sigh of relief. It was half time, so they could drink water, and stretch, before executing the cheer they had just learnt. Buffy strolled over to where they were, and Angel sprang up to greet her.  
  
As they met, she held up her face to be kissed. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her closer. They kissed softly, and she smiled contentedly up at him.  
  
"Mm, nice boyfriend, and the cheerleading squad to myself this year," she sighed, and leant against Angel, who buried his face in her hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Willow, who had been privy to many rants from Buffy about the uncreativity of joint captainhood. Buffy flashed a sunny smile.  
  
"Cordelia didn't turn up for practise, and then I got a message via one of the newbies that she wasn't going to continue captaincy. Problems with relatives, or something,' she said vaguely, waving a hand. She turned back to Angel, and pulled him closer by tugging on his shirt.  
  
"However, all with the good for Buffy! And I have the perfect boyfriend, and that totally cancels out the crumminess of the guy I have to baby-sit," she continued, wrinkling her nose. Angel gave her a questioning look.  
  
"A really rude blond, called Spike. Total bad boy. Cute, if you like that kind of thing, which I don't. But mucho with the sarcasm!" Angel kissed the tip of her nose. Faith noticed several girls waiting for Buffy giving their captain envious looks. Faith had to admit with the popular and rich brunette gone, Buffy was a shoo-in for Queen of Homecoming, and the 'in' crowd at school.  
  
Buffy wistfully bade goodbye to Angel, and trotted back over to the adoring crowd of girls awaiting her attentions. Faith sighed, and picked herself up, ready to go to class. 


	2. Singing Angels

A/N: Not sure if I should continue, as no one seems to be reading this. If you are, review! Just letting you know, Faith's little riff was pure me, but the other songs are Rest in Peace, from OMWF, and It Is You I Have Loved by Dana Glover. Not mine. Those of you reading this, here it is.  
  
  
  
Singing Angels  
  
  
  
Faith was crashed on the couch, reading the Bell Jar for English, when the door slammed.  
  
"Come on in, Mr Football Captain!" Buffy said, flirtatiously. Faith grimaced when Angel's own little laugh could be heard. The two walked into the living room.  
  
"Oh great. My sister, the social outcast. Can you please leave? Because I would like to spend time with Angel without *you* breathing down our necks," she spat, twining her hand in Angel's. He smiled apologetically. Faith got up.  
  
"Whatever. Like your spineless boyfriend and you actually care what you do, so long as it's *cool*. What college are you applying to, Buffy? UCSunnydale? Wherever Angel goes? So you're Miss Popularity, who cares? That just means you're the biggest bitch in the bunch."  
  
She stalked out, leaving her book behind.  
  
Buffy shrugged, then smiled sweetly up at Angel.  
  
"Where were we?" she whispered, snaking her arms around his neck. He caught hold of her hands, smiling.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't whale on your sister so much. I mean, she's right about colleges and stuff."  
  
"What is this? Pity Faith day? Look, she's the one that lives on a different planet, is it *my* fault she's not happy there? In junior high, I offered her a place on the squad. And she took advantage. She nearly took you! You know how much I love you," she pouted, tears pooling in her eyes. He relented, and held her close.  
  
Faith shook her head in disgust, and whirled around, and up the stairs. Flopping onto her bed, she turned up the music, loud. How could her sister be so self involved?  
  
She picked up a guitar in the corner, and started plucking strings, humming slightly.  
  
"We can't exist in the same place, Not while you're showing you're two faced. Why can't you just wake up, and tune in to reality? It's gonna be a harsh light, Pickin' up on all that stuff you hide. Bitch, make it bright. I wanna see it shine. "  
  
Faith smiled slightly, and picked up a battered notebook, and scribbled down chords, and words. Lying back, she folded her hands under her head, and lay there, thinking.  
  
  
  
Faith slammed her locker shut, as Gunn checked out the passing girls.  
  
"Could you *stop* that?" she complained. He grinned, and bent his head to stare at the passing girl's ass better.  
  
"Look, there's that guy again," she muttered. The blonde was cutting through the crowd easily, his swagger, and the peroxide making him stand out.  
  
"Oh so you noticed?" Gunn laughed.  
  
"What?" she demanded defensively.  
  
"Faith, you have been starin' at the poor guy for at least five minutes!"  
  
"No I haven't! I've been, staring at the prom sign. Don't you think that the prom is *so* cool?" she asked, in a pretty good imitation of her sister.  
  
"Nope, but that doesn't answer my questions as to why you're staring at the guy, when the last guy you were checking out was Angel."  
  
Faith winced. Then tossed her dark hair.  
  
"Okay, I think he's cute. But he's a total bad ass, its bad enough Mom and Buffy are on my case, why give them something extra to worry about? Plus, he's already got more than half the population staring after him."  
  
Gunn looked over. Buffy and her acolytes were fawning over the new guy it was true. He looked again. The blonde was talking to Buffy, true, but every so often, his eyes slid over to the leather clad Faith.  
  
"Actually, I think the guy is doin' a damn good impression of checkin' you out," he laughed. Faith glanced over, and caught his eye. He gave her a slow, cocky grin, and resumed talking with Buffy.  
  
"Arrgh, the guy is just a good flirt. It doesn't mean anything," Faith protested, her cheeks flushing.  
  
"Nope. Nothin' whatsoever. Don't you need to turn in that assignment to Bookman?"  
  
"Yeah," she agreed hastily, picking up her books, and scarpering. Spike watched her go, letting a little half smile cross his face.  
  
"Excuse me?' Harmony demanded, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Sorry pet," he said, not sounding at all contrite.  
  
  
  
"Faith, good work. But I want to see less of an opinion, and more generalised data in the next assignment. How's the search for a tutor in history coming along?" Mrs Bookman asked chattily.  
  
"Not great. They're all tutoring the jocks. And I don't really know anyone,' Faith replied, shifting her books from one side to another.  
  
"Will you let me ask around? I think I have a couple of seniors who are free. Oh, and can you tell your sister, we need the song for the concert prepared soon."  
  
"Sure Mrs Bookman," Faith sighed, as the teacher walked away. No chance. Seeing Buffy was a torture all too large to be prolonged. Gunn approached and fell into step.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Five by five, you?" she answered, with a false smile. He stopped.  
  
"Faith girl, I've known you forever. You think I'm gonna buy this 'five by five', and let it go? Fat chance, now what's wrong?" he laughed.  
  
She smiled sadly.  
  
'Buffy's got it in for me at the moment. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"She still shook up over the Angel thing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. They're pretty solid these days. God, I was such an idiot," she muttered. He grinned.  
  
"Well, tryin' to separate the prom king from the prom queen wasn't exactly clever, but I can let it pass, seein as you're so pretty an' all," he replied. Before she could come up with something suitably scathing, Buffy came up and tapped Faith on the shoulder.  
  
"Do I know you?" Faith asked sarcastically. Gunn made a cross with his fingers behind Buffy's back, and pulled a face. Faith stifled a laugh.  
  
"Oh, funny. Like being seen with me doesn't raise your status," her sister replied, scowling.  
  
Crossing her arms, Faith replied, "No, actually it doesn't. To *my* friends, being seen with such a schizo bitch wrecks my rep. Be quick." Gunn grinned behind Buffy.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy spluttered. Faith smiled sweetly.  
  
"Whatever. Look, there's this concert for kids on the honour roll."  
  
"How'd *you* get there?"  
  
"Ha ha. Anyway, I'm supposed to be singing, but my tutor is away, and I have the music, but I can't sing it unaccompanied, and the concert is in three days. Can you help me?"  
  
"Are my ears deceiving me? Are you actually, asking me for help?" Faith demanded, cupping her hand around her ear. Buffy folded her arms defensively.  
  
"Look, just say yes. C'mon Faith. Do me a favour."  
  
"Like the favour you did me by making me the butt of your jokes since, oh, middle school? Or the favour that you did by dating my friends and bad mouthing me to them? Or the favour in which.."  
  
"Cut it out. Look, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Fine," Faith reluctantly conceded. "I'll help. Music room. Tomorrow. But I want a favour. And if you say anything to *anyone* else, I will show Mom the underwear you bought for Angel." Buffy's eyes widened, but she swallowed, and said, "Okay. What?"  
  
"What's the low-down on that guy? You know, the blonde your little friends were talking to."  
  
Buffy gave a little snort.  
  
"You mean Spike? That asshole! Blond, British, and I have to baby-sit him round school for the next two weeks. He's really rude, all I asked was about his name, and he went weird. "  
  
"You have that effect on most people," Faith muttered.  
  
"I'll ignore that,' Buffy warned, then carried on. "Bad 'tude, but reasonable grades, when he's not skipping. Used to be like the star player on a team, like football.."  
  
"Rugby?" Faith interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, he was like, a quarterback or something, then just stopped. None of the teachers like him. If you have any aspirations to better yourself, avoid him. Guy like that? Kiss of death to someone like you."  
  
"Harmony was all over him," Faith pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, she's *popular*? She can get away with it. Why did ya want to know, anyway?" Buffy asked, suddenly suspicious, but Faith had gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Faith walked along the music corridor, cringing at various renditions of very *old* music, she heard a melody being picked out on guitar, accompanied by a throbbing drumbeat. Moving towards the room, she peered in.  
  
Spike was bent over a guitar, strumming, while another guy, someone Faith vaguely remembered as being named Lindsay, played bass, while a pretty girl was playing the drums.  
  
Spike had an intense look in his eyes, as he lifted his head to sing. Faith listened to the words.  
  
"You know, you got a willing slave. And you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave. But 'til you do, I'm tellin' you, stop visitin' my grave, And let me rest in peace! "  
  
She smiled. It sounded like Spike had had one hell of an experience with a girl. The music changed, and the melody was almost bittersweet.  
  
"I know, I should go, but I follow you like a man possessed, There's a traitor here beneath my breast, And it hurts me more like you've ever guessed, If my heart could beat, it would break my chest! But I can see, you're unimpressed, So leave me be, And let me rest in peace! Let me get some sleep, Let me take my love and bury it let me haul it six foot deep! I can lay my body down, but I can't find my sweet release, Let me rest in peace! Why won't you, let me rest in peace?"  
  
It came to a finale, the tune frantic, with the beat sounding wildly. Spike looked up from his final chord, and stared right at Faith. She moved quickly away from the door, and began to look for Buffy.  
  
She wasn't far off. Buffy was in a music room, outfitted in white again, her blonde hair held back with a barrette, leaving tendrils curling around her face. However, a scowl marred the face itself.  
  
"Where *were* you? I've been waiting ten minutes already!" she sounded wounded.  
  
"Ten extra minutes separation from talking about hairspray, or underwear, that's gotta kill. Who's helping who, anyway?" Faith demanded. Buffy gestured to the piano. A sheaf of music was spread out on the top.  
  
Faith grimaced. The piano lessons had been her get out of summer school free card in sixth grade. She sat down, and scanned through the song. It looked fairly simple.  
  
"It's got two parts," she said warily.  
  
"That would be why you're here?" Buffy reminded her, tersely.  
  
"Right. Except you didn't say singing would be involved. I *so* did not sign up for singing!"  
  
"Faith, you sing really well. And I need your help, or I flunk this. And I cannot flunk this, when I need funding from Snyder for new uniforms!"  
  
"Wow," Faith commented. "You actually sound desperate. And guess what you're gonna have to say?"  
  
"Please Faith. I've put up with you for seventeen years. Sister thing?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Faith flicked to the music, and took in a breath. She started playing the melody up high, as she began singing huskily.  
  
"There is something that I see, In the way you look at me, There's a smile, a truth in your eyes."  
  
  
  
Spike finished tuning his guitar, and let the conversation wash over him. Lilah and Lindsay were chatting about..  
  
"Hey, what's that?" he asked, dazedly.  
  
"Look, Spike, I know you're all big with the macho singing, but this band could use a good female singer in the background at least, and your singing needs to be an edge rather than solo. And think of the stuff we could do with a duet!" Lilah explained excitedly. Lindsay didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Well, Lindsay here can sing. Why can't we use him?" Spike protested.  
  
"At the moment, we've got a boy band. With one girl. And Lindsay's good, I'll admit that, but he's more of a crooner than Indie. So start looking already!" she commanded.  
  
"Guess I have no choice," he muttered picking up his guitar, and stalking out. As he walked down the corridor, he was caught by a voice, low, and husky, but sweet as honey. He stopped, and listened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy came in, high and pure, offsetting Faith's voice.  
  
"But an unexpected day. In this unexpected way, It is you I have loved, All along."  
  
"It is no more mystery, It is finally clear to me," the alto came in.  
  
"You're the home my heart's searched for so long, And it is you I have loved all along!" Buffy sang, the notes high and sweet, carrying them long.  
  
Faith injected all her antipathy, and misery into the next verse.  
  
"There were times I ran to hide, Afraid to show the other side, Alone in the night, "  
  
Spike outside stared through the door. The brunette who had been watching their bad practise was seated at the piano, her voice harsh, and embittered. Her fingers danced over the keys, and accompanied her.  
  
"Without you," the soprano cut in.  
  
"But now I know just who you are, And I know you hold my heart, Finally this is where I belong, It is you I have loved so long."  
  
Spike gazed at the blonde. She was beautiful, petite, her hair turned into molten gold by the sun behind her, her pale pink lips curved in a smile. Her huge hazel eyes were lowered, and around her face soft tendrils of her hair curled. She was beautiful! And faintly familiar..  
  
Faith's voice swelled out to join the soaring soprano.  
  
"It is no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart's searched for, so long! And it is you I have loved,"  
  
"All along," Buffy ended, her note held as Faith played the final chord.  
  
Spike leaned back against the door. He'd remembered the blonde. Buffy..Summers. The bird in the office, with that rat of an authority figure. Too bad she wasn't right to sing with them. He'd have had fun getting *closer*. He smirked to himself, and considered the other. Pretty, but not his type. But the voice!  
  
"Okay, so that was good. Thanks," Buffy said grudgingly. She scooped up the music, and walked away, leaving Faith seated at the piano. She raised a hand to her throat. It had been ages since she'd sung like that. Properly, instead of fiddling around with her guitar. Almost in a daze, she got up, and walked toward the door.  
  
Spike stood there, lazily propped against the door.  
  
"Um, hi,' she said, slightly startled.  
  
"Yeah. I saw you checkin' us out."  
  
"Uh, no I didn't," she lied; her eyes fixed on him, as he smiled at her. He grinned, and looked down, his head flashing back up, as he rubbed his chin with his hand.  
  
"Yeah, you did. What did you think?"  
  
"Of the music?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It was.good. Really good. Why?"  
  
"Cos we're playin' at the prom and I need help pickin' out a cummerbund, what d'ya think?" he answered sarcastically. His face smoothed over. " We need another singer, a girl. And I just heard you sing, so how about it?"  
  
"What, me?" she stared at him, confused. He gave a little laugh.  
  
"Well I didn't mean the blond, love, so yeah, you."  
  
"Um,"  
  
"Look, you don't have to answer now. Lindsay and Lilah will want to check you out anyway, so if you're interested, meet us in the music room tomorrow. You know which one." He gave her a sardonic little grin again, and walked away, his leather duster swaying behind him.  
  
Faith stared.  
  
  
  
A/N: Pleease pple, u can't review enough for me, so if you even vaguely liked this, or ya didn't, and want to flame, its feedback, so pleeeeease review!  
  
Thanx,  
  
Your friendly feedback junkie 


	3. Going into detail

A/N: I'm so *physced*! Thankyouthankyouthankyou you wonderful, gorgeous people! Okay, I am at the *END* of mocks, so I can party, until the results come in. Whoops.  
  
Anyway, this chapter is written for all those people who don't like subtlety in my plots. I normally don't deal with it, and it seems it's all too much for you people! Lol. Anyway, this explains the references to the 'vent' where Faith tries to break Buffy and Angel up. Seeing as there are *very* subtle bits of "Btvs" in here, I'm pointing out that this is (loosely can't be said enough) on that eppie where Faith tries to take Angel's soul. So in practicality, all those of you who don't want an explanation, and wish to skip the hitting hard with a sledgehammer of info, skip the chappie. But it *is* good..Lol.  
  
Also, to answer questions, Gunn is in Faith's year. Buffy is in the final year of high school, and Faith is the year below. Spike, Angel, Lindsay, Xander, Willow, Anya, Cordelia and Doyle are all in Buffy's year. Lilah, Faith, Kendra and Gunn are in Faith's year.  
  
I want to say a massive thank you to all you reviewers! You're keeping this story going, and I love you people!  
  
This goes in particular to Anna Queen, who was absolutely fabulous with the praise and stuff. And I should not be saying it, but I like it.  
  
  
  
*******Chapter three*******  
  
  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Faith hollered at the bottom of the stairs, as Dawn came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at Dad's?" Faith asked. Dawn crammed the rest of the Oreo cookie into her mouth, and shook her head. She swallowed, then added,  
  
"Nope. He and little Miss Blonde-with-big-boobs are going away for the week. I stay here. I think they're going to play sex games, or something." She shrugged, and walked over to the couch, plopped down on it, and began flicking through the channels.  
  
"Please repeat what you just said. I did *not* hear my little sister talking about *Sex games*!" Faith said slowly and loudly. Dawn looked up.  
  
"Yeah, you did. Faith, I'm 13. When you were 15, you wanted to sleep with Angel," she said nonchalantly, turning back to the TV.  
  
"What?!" Faith shrieked. Dawn looked back, and did a scarily good imitation of the eldest Summers sister.  
  
"Come *on* Faith. Like it wasn't obvious. Whenever he came over here, you were practically in his lap. And when you tried to break them up? It didn't work." She flicked to cartoons, and settled into mind-numbing drivel.  
  
Faith stalked out of the room, raced upstairs, and flopped over her bed. Was it really obvious? She sighed, and picked up a battered folder, that she'd kept general studies notes in last year. In a picture on the front, Faith stood amongst a row of girls, all clad in yellow skimpy long sleeved tees, smiling broadly. Faith's tumbled hair was silky straight, and tied back with an Alice band, and she wore the minimal make up favoured by Buffy. Soft pink lip-gloss and her eyes were shining. She looked exactly like her sister, only a brunette. She had an arm around each girl either side of her, one her best friend on the squad, Harmony Kendall, and the other around her older sister, the captain. Buffy smiled into the camera, her hazel eyes warm, and proud, her shoulder length blond hair curled artfully.  
  
Faith tossed the folder across the room in disgust. She had been so happy, to fit in, and be popular. Her sister's friends let her hang out with them, which guaranteed instant popularity. Guys who had ignored her as obnoxious lost little Faith were hovering around her. But because of Buffy.  
  
And Buffy had what Faith wanted most of all. Angel. Even back then he was star player on the football team, the cutest guy in her sister's year, with chocolate brown eyes that swept you up, and a secret little half smile that seemed just between you and him.  
  
She'd adored him. Only a year older, she used to dream he'd see through her bitchy sister, and ask *her* out. But he never did. Until, that year, when Buffy gave her a place on the squad, Faith had never really tried to stand out. Now she was as sweet, innocent looking, and pretty as her sister and she tried her best to steal him away. Even when she'd broken her arm, trying out that stupid move, she'd hung around with them. One of a very large crowd.  
  
It was the junior spring fling. Buffy and her friends had been planning their dresses, and the event itself for ages. They'd decorated the gym with flowers, and banners, and little candles were put everywhere. Faith, who had to walk home with Buffy, and Dawn who was 11, did her homework in the gym while Buffy flitted around, laughing with her friends.  
  
A couple of nights before the dance, Buffy went out to a friend's, to discuss dresses, and final dance plans. Angel dropped by the Summers' to hang out with Buffy. Faith had been watching TV alone, Dawn was staying in L.A with their dad. When Angel had asked where Buffy was, she'd shrugged.  
  
"At a friend's. I think she'll be back soon, "she'd said, and he'd squirmed, awkwardly on the front step where she'd left him.  
  
"Can I..come in?" He'd asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, and rocking on his heels.  
  
"Sure. Join me in crappy TV!" she'd laughed nervously, as he gave her a warm smile, and shook off his coat.  
  
They'd been watching an old movie for an hour, when she'd yawned, and stretched out, deliberately testing the ground. Angel had stayed in the same pot, and when she looked tired, proffered the blanket behind them that Mom kept there. Hearing Buffy's steps on the path outside, she'd swallowed her fear, and reached up to kiss him.  
  
As Buffy had walked through the door, she'd seen them. Angel and Faith apparently making out, watching old movies. She'd gasped, and walked straight back out the door, and stayed at her friend's.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel pushed Faith abruptly away from himself, and stood up, raking his hands through his hair.  
  
"Why Faith? Why?" he'd asked her, his face twisted with worry, and confusion. She'd been on the verge of tears.  
  
"I like you. And Buffy isn't who everyone thinks she is!" she'd protested in vain, but Angel had stalked out of the room angrily, grabbing his coat, and going home.  
  
At school, the next few days were awful. Buffy's friends ignored her, and she'd neglected her own when she'd been on the squad. Buffy, angry, and hurt by her boyfriend and her sister, had been asked to the dance by a guy called Parker, and accepted, and was consequently seen making out with him on school campus, a move designed to hurt Angel.  
  
Angel had stopped by the house that afternoon, when it became common knowledge at school that he and Buffy were 'so over', and that 'you know that Summers girl? She and Parker Abrams are going together to the dance!' Dawn had answered the door, and called Faith down from her room, where she was immersed in lyrics, and geometry.  
  
"You heard.at school?" he asked bluntly. She nodded. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" It wasn't so much of a question, as a command. She'd nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. "Fine. Pick you up. Eight thirty." He'd gone his face still stony.  
  
Kendra wasn't around yet. It had been Faith solo at the dress shops, looking for a dress to the dance she 'hadn't wanted to go to'. She'd found it, a tiny shop, not many people coming by, not much choice, but she'd found something. It was a deep wine colour but dark. It was thin silk, hanging from simple shoulder straps, and clinging to her body, flowing around her fluidly. It complimented her dark hair, and she had been sure of one thing. Buffy would never have worn anything like it.  
  
The day of the dance, everywhere she'd gone in school, everyone was talking about it. She hadn't seen Buffy that morning, and when she had seen her in school, she'd timidly tried to make eye contact. Buffy had looked resolutely ahead, her hair poker straight down her back, her jaw set, and her hazel eyes glittering.  
  
That evening, she'd dressed quickly, tousling her hair into soft waves. She had used a deep crimson that matched her dress for her lips, satisfied that Buffy would not look anything like it.  
  
She'd waited in the living room, walking backwards and forwards over the carpet, rubbing at her hands, and fiddling with an earring. The doorbell had gone, and she'd opened the door, smiling in anticipation, but the cute guy standing in the doorway was Parker, Buffy's date.  
  
Buffy had swept down the stairs, smiling sweetly, her pale lavender dress swirling around her, her long blond hair in soft curls. When she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Parker had kissed her cheek, and proffered a white rosebud as a corsage. She'd smiled, taken his arm, and sailed past Faith, and out into the street, ignoring her sister.  
  
Half an hour later, Angel turned up, five minutes late, and scowling. As she'd answered the door, he'd taken her hand, and steered her outside.  
  
  
  
At the dance, they'd had the misfortune to pass Buffy with Parker. Angel's scowl had deepened, and he'd pulled Faith onto the dancefloor, as the slow song Buffy had been dancing to dreamily ended. They left the floor, and abruptly, Angel had stopped dancing, and searched out his team buddies, and their dates.  
  
During the night, Angel had danced with Faith a couple of times, and then, he led her onto the floor, next to Buffy and Parker. As the slow, sad song progressed, he'd leant down, and kissed her. Still reeling from it, Faith had looked up, and dazedly clapped the organizers as they came on stage to announce the Spring Prince and Princess.  
  
As they made hype about the vote count, and who had been nominees, Faith had stood on the floor, numb with shock. Everyone had voted a week or two ago, and back then, class couple had been her sister, and Angel. And if it weren't for her, they would still be.  
  
As Harmony onstage, in a pale pink number, declared that "It was a very close..thing," Buffy and Parker were standing nearby, their attention focused on the acolyte of Buffy's.  
  
"And I am *totally* proud to announce, this year's Spring Fling prince, and princess, are..Buffy Summers, and Angel O'Connnor!"  
  
Her sister had simply smiled, and lifted the skirt of her dress to climb the stairs, as Angel moved from her side, creating a draft. She'd watched, as if in slow motion, as they had been crowned, and then the music started up. Angel had led Buffy onto the floor, and standing off the dance floor, watching Parker dance with one of Buffy's friends, she had seen their mouths move, and knew she had lost.  
  
Tears had streamed down her face, and she'd slumped into a chair, her hands angrily wrecking the soft waves she'd created in her air, a la Buffy. A gentle hand had been placed on her shoulder.  
  
"There enough misery here for two, ya think?" Gunn had asked, sitting down beside her. In response, she'd cried harder.  
  
"Yeah, it's tough. But those two are solid. I know you had a crush on the guy forever, but face it. He took you to make your sister sit up and take notice. Those two will stick together. Gross, ain't it?" he asked, sliding an arm around her, and hugging her.  
  
"I ignored you. I'm sorry! She'd howled through the tears and he'd laughed.  
  
"What are friends for?" he'd replied simply, and helped her up, and walked her out of the gym.  
  
Faith crashed back into the present. The entire school had treated her like some kind of leper after that, not least because she'd developed a style as far away from Buffy's as possible, most of it involving leather. She'd done wild and crazy stuff, explored all things recreational, and tossed aside cares of school, or home. Buffy was Mom's princess and always reported with concern back to her mother when Faith did something particularly outrageous. The start of this year, however, was supposed to be a new start for her.  
  
She rolled over on her bed, and propped her head up in her hands. Spike. That was the guy's name, right? This singing thing. She hadn't sung for years, since her voice was the treble to Buffy's soprano. Nowadays she was down in the alto section, and when her teens had hit in, she'd been kicked from the choir, for not being able to hit the high notes.  
  
Not that it had stopped her. Faith reached a hand under her bed, to fish up a grubby shoebox. She and Buffy had started these way back in elementary school. Mom had bought them each a pair of shoes, and then they had spent the afternoon making them into keepsake boxes. Carefully, they'd glued wallpaper, and glitter, and stars onto the outside, and then stuck a different kind of wallpaper to the inside. Mom had hugged them both, and kissed them.  
  
"Now you'll always have a place to put your treasures," she'd said, holding them tight. Faith remembered filling hers up with stones she'd found, or bits and bobs she'd found. Buffy had solemnly put her old dolls in hers, and her Power-girl mask. And then came the ballet stage, where an old pair of pink satin ballet shoes joined the jumble. And finally, skating.  
  
Faith's own box had been empty of much other than dust, for ages. When Dawn turned seven, Buffy had made a box with *her* as well. Faith knew that was where Dawn kept her old journals. Faith had had nothing in there for so long, Dawn once asked for it as a coffin for a dead gerbil, or something. Mom had defended Faith's box, as if it was important or something. At that point, she was seriously into the recreational fun on offer among the older people of her year.  
  
And now, it was filled with songs. Over time, and years, she had filled it to the brim with paper. Yellow legal pads, lavender and pink stationary stolen from Buffy, even diary pages from Dawn. But primarily notebook paper. Lyrics had built up, from when she was mad at the world, or totally miserable, or, she thought, trawling through, and pulling up a tissue and reading the almost illegible scrawl, high on something.  
  
Her box full of treasures was her version of a diary. The day she had asked for guitar lessons, she was frustrated with so many songs, and no music to play it to. Her Mom had been delighted. From around the time Buffy had got so popular, and she'd been dropped from various people and activities, she'd got in with the bad ass crowd. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll, she acknowledged. A serious reaction to the divorce her parents had decided on, she'd gotten arrested in a club, at 15. And she hadn't changed much in Sunnydale. Her first year here had been her last in Junior High, and Mom had forced Buffy to 'help Faith find a place, sweetheart'. Mom had looked on guitar as a nice, *safe* activity. Yeah, a nice, *safe* way to extricate the angst, and pain.  
  
She closed the lid back on the box, and stowed it back under the bed, still thinking.  
  
A bang on the door crossed into her reverie, and she looked up, startled. Dawn swung the door forward.  
  
"Buffy's home," she said simply. Faith groaned.  
  
"Fine. What does she want?" she asked.  
  
"Did any of my friends call for me?" Dawn affected a nasal tone.  
  
"Tell her no, the insane asylum did though, and they say her parole is up," Faith snapped moodily. Dawn snorted, and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Faith!" Jeez, could Buffy *get* more venom in her voice than that. Sighing, Faith rolled off her bed, and prepared for life dealing with her sister's avid social schedule.  
  
  
  
Again with the it's not the subtlest chapter in the world, but I got two reviews of eleven asking about it, and that's almost a fifth of my readers, or SO IT SEEMS!!!! (cough) So I did the cartoonesque, sledgehammer thing. Sue me. On second thoughts, maybe not..still a student, no money, poor allowance, not much work,yadayada.you catch my drift. All I have is my wonderful imagination.. I should go. Now. Before I sound any more like the Waltons.(goes offstage, then loud shout heard, "Muse! Where the hell are you? You're suppose to HELP, not make me say stuff like that!" Crashing noise is heard) 


	4. Drug part of the rock and roll

A/N: God you can tell I've been watching *way* too much Dawson's creek, can't you? Yes, my enthusiasm for American teenage aimed television does extend to that programme, that my parents deem trash. I just find it hilarious that a TV show comments on how perfect, and TV like their characters lives are. It just seems like poetic justice.  
  
"So we'll all magically get into some non existent college, and be together?"  
  
"This much angst can only ever be a TV show."  
  
  
  
Anyways, thankee oh great reviewers, you do so much make my day. I love you, mwahmwah. Apologies, the lyrics in this aren't mine. Considering my music tastes, you can probably recognise them. Me, a rebel? Fat chance!  
  
  
  
"So, you're gonna go?" Gunn asked casually, holding Faith's bag as she loaded it with various books. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? What reason is there for me *not* to go? Extracurricular activity, gets my Mom, sisters and guidance counsellor off my back, and I still get to indulge in my *other* extracurricular activities," she laughed, turning back to her locker. Gunn caught her arm with a worried look.  
  
"Faith, you're not still into that stuff are you? Because if I thought.you know how I feel about that shit," he said, anxiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, defensively. She held her arms rigid by her side.  
  
"Faith, don't play dumb. The drugs. You were into drugs. Called it extracurricular activities."  
  
"Which I swore I would stay off. For good. Shit, Gunn, don't you trust me anymore?" she interrupted, angrily.  
  
"Of course I do. It's just, you're actin' the way you did before. And it's scary, girl,' Gunn laughed, but Faith didn't give an answering laugh.  
  
"You know, maybe if I had friends who trusted me the first time around, we wouldn't be discussing this!" She answered, slamming the locker shut, grabbing her bag, and running off down the hall, leaving Gunn standing there.  
  
"So, you've been yelled at by my little sister. Welcome to my world,' a dry voice said over his shoulder. He turned around to see Buffy standing there, a small smile flickering around her lips, clutching an armful of books.  
  
"Buffy,' he replied.  
  
"Gunn," she answered, tossing her hair. "Jeez, enough with the James Bondage type comments. Angel was *so* into that movie the other day. Total sexual innuendo,and.."  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" he interrupted, wryly.  
  
"To share the pain? Well, actually, we already do, but you're hooked on it. My little sis, I mean." With that, Buffy turned around, and left. Gunn cocked his head to one side, considered it, then stalked off the other way.  
  
Faith knocked on the door, and it swung open.  
  
"Hey," piped up a blond girl in the corner, fiddling with a set of drums. She stood up, and dusted her hands off on her jeans.  
  
"I'm Lilah, by the way. This is my partner in crime, Lindsay, and Spike I gather you've already met. He's the real pussy cat of us all," Lilah confided.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess," Faith replied, somewhat nervously. She glanced around. A set of drums, and a couple of guitars. A microphone. And the standard shade of magnolia boring paint on the walls. All in all, yet another room like any other in the school.  
  
"Hi," Lindsey said, coming over. He was cute, in a floppy, blond way, with green eyes. "Welcome to practise."  
  
"'Ello pet." She recognised the gravelly tones as soon as she heard them, Spike swaggering across the room. Lilah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Spike equals British, we understand," she teased. Spike threw her a withering look.  
  
"I see you've met the dregs of the school otherwise known as band members," he snarked. Lindsey shot him a look.  
  
"Watch it, Spike. Or that Bio assignment? Ashes, boy, ashes." Spike grinned good-naturedly in Lindsey's direction.  
  
"Lindsey, I'll lend you the lighter," he bantered back, tossing a chrome coloured lighter Lindsey's way.  
  
"So..Did you want me to sing, or shall I leave you to party, wholesome teenage crap style?" Faith asked sarcastically. Spike grinned. "Well, there's other ways to party, luv, if the only way you know is *wholesome*, I'm sure I can teach you," he laughed softly. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I doubt you could find the right place, let alone the right way," she tossed back. His eyes widened in mock shock.  
  
"I'm wounded," he cried, holding his hands to his chest, and grinning wickedly. Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now that, pet, is Lilah's gig. Whenever I'm bein' what she calls, childish," he said meaningfully, towards Lilah. She sighed.  
  
"Spike, grow up," she stated, as if finishing off an argument had many times before.  
  
"Are we getting this girl to sing, or to finish you off in repartee? Cause either way, I have a guitar here," Lindsey dropped in, gesturing with his free hand at the guitar sitting in a corner.  
  
"Right. What we gonna get her to do?" Spike asked briskly, business like once again. Faith watched him, faintly amused by his mercurial changes in character.  
  
"Well, we have 'reputation'," Lilah suggested. "It's pretty simple. And Lindsey needs to practise it," she shot toward the blond crouched over the guitar, pointedly. He ignored her.  
  
"So what are the lyrics?" Faith asked. Lilah handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"They're pretty simple. Like I said a basic tune, and some simple chords. Not that difficult!" she smiled. Faith scanned the lyrics and smiled.  
  
"My kind of song," she commented, as they set up around her.  
  
"Right, I'll count us in, then three chords from you, Spike, and then go ahead Faith!" Lilah added, as she hit a low beat.  
  
"Five, six, five, six, seven, eight!" Lilah called confidently, and beat out a low, throbbing beat. Faith leant over the microphone, and began, a smile in her voice.  
  
"I don't give a damn about my reputation,  
  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation,  
  
Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do,  
  
And that's what I'm gonna do,  
  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation, Oh no,  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no,  
  
Not me,  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me,"  
  
She finished the verse, a broad grin across her face. She stepped back, as they came to an end. Lindsey grinned, as Lilah did.  
  
"I guess you're in the band!" he said cheerfully. Faith slid a look over at Spike.  
  
"Welcome to the band, pet," he replied. She smiled, and relaxed, happy.  
  
"So.? Now you're one of us, you wanna finish off the song?' Lilah asked, with a lopsided grin. Faith tossed her hair over one shoulder.  
  
"Uh huh. Does this band come with a name?" she queried, flicking through the lyrics once more. Lilah gave Spike a pointed look.  
  
"Well, *someone* thought, 'sex pistols, the next generation' would have been good. However, most of us disagreed. So we're called Aurelias."  
  
"And that works..how? I mean, the jump from the sex pistols to Aurelias is kinda big," Faith said straight faced.  
  
"My summer job," Lindsey shrugged. "Law firm. Big on the hostile take- overs. It was the name of a file. Order of. Kinda pretty."  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah, I guess it is," Faith agreed. "Ya wanna sing?'  
  
"I couldn't think of anything *better* to do," he replied easily.  
  
When faith arrived home, Buffy was sitting on the couch channel hopping.  
  
"Where have you been?" she demanded, as Faith strolled in.  
  
"Out. As in, not in the house," Faith explained, slowly, and with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked, petulantly. She flicked off the TV, and stood up against Faith.  
  
"Why do you want to know? I don't ask you where you've been, when you come back from a *walk* with lipstick smeared over your face, and Angel has a dazed expression,' Faith pointed out, quite reasonably, she thought.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy yelled. Dawn, walking through into the kitchen poked her head around the door.  
  
"Cool. Less than sixty seconds," she dropped, conversationally, and carried on.  
  
Faith raced upstairs, and crashed out on her bed, intending to do her homework. Instead, the phone rang. She and Buffy shared a private line, meaning, Buffy interpreted it as her own personal answering service.  
  
"Hi. Buffy's not here right now. She's at the asylum, getting her medication," she answered moodily.  
  
"Well that's good to know, if I wanted to talk to Buffy," an amused voice filtered through the line, "Bu' I don't. Actually, luv, it was you I wanted to speak to."  
  
Spike. She smiled, and shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed.  
  
"What do you want, Spike?" she asked, wryly.  
  
"I need a date for the prom," he bit out sarcastically. "Aurelias. We're playin' at the Bronze, Saturday. Up for it?"  
  
"Well, yeah,' she said, slightly taken aback. "Why?"  
  
" 'Cause without a singer luv," she heard the humour in his voice, "We're stuffed."  
  
"Fine. I'll be there," she answered and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Dawn demanded. Faith grimaced.  
  
"That was my boyfriend, inviting me to the prom. Only problem is, he's Angel's evil twin, and I have to kill Buffy," she replied sarcastically. "It was Spike, okay?"  
  
"Spike? Interesting name," Dawn mused. Faith lifted her lip.  
  
"Get out," she stated. Dawn rolled her eyes, and slid away from the doorway.  
  
  
  
"So, Buff, what are we doing Saturday?" Willow asked, coming up, sucking on a Popsicle. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Well, I found out that Cordelia has definitely left the squad. Anya is *so* pushing to get vice, so I have to deal with that. Cordelia groupies on *my* squad? I don't *think* so!" she made a little moue of distaste.  
  
"And this has to do with Saturday because..?" Willow probed gently. Buffy gave her a small sneer.  
  
"Because *if* she is really gone, then Devin is free. And if he *is* I have to go Bronzing and show him what he stood up," Buffy said, her tone implicating that she thought Willow highly unintelligent to *not* follow her train of thought.  
  
"Oh, okay," Willow smiled happily, as Buffy raked her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Oh crap. Cheerleading practise. I got to go, Wills. Sorry!" she said apologetically, backing away. Willow nodded, and turned back towards the library. She had a tutoring session due.  
  
As she walked into the library, her books clasped in her arms, she caught sight of a shadow over by the stacks.  
  
"Come on over, I'm not gonna bite!" she called out happily.  
  
"Willow?" Faith's voice was filled with shock.  
  
"Faith? What are you doing here? I've got a tutoring session."  
  
"Newsflash. You're tutoring me," Faith broke in. Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"Uh, Faith, I think perhaps you'd be better off with another tutor. You know, someone you can actually stand.." she laughed nervously. Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Willow, I can stand all of the popular crowd separately. Trust me, it's when the clique get together that bugs me," she laughed. "But still." Willow was uncertain.  
  
"Look, I know you hate my guts since I told Xander about the crush thing when you guys were seven. But I got to pass this class to get Mom and Ms Perfect Blonde off my back. Please?" Faith begged. Willow slid into a chair.  
  
"Let's hit the books," she replied decisively.  
  
Faith let herself into the house, and stood with her back against the door, her head buzzing. She glanced down at the books, and mentally groaned. Algebra with Willow? Bad idea. The girl loved it as much as chocolate!  
  
"Mom? Buffy?" she called. No one replied. Shrugging, she headed upstairs to her room, and dumped the books on the floor. Placing a CD in the stereo, she hummed along with the song, and picked some laundry up off the bed. Pulling open her underwear drawer, she turned over various items to make room for the new stuff. A small packet lay under a pair of panties, and as if in slow motion, she picked it up, her blood throbbing in her ears. She emptied it out onto her palm. Seven small, white pills. Staring at them, she felt the familiar need begin to start, and hurriedly, she shoved them back into the packet, and slammed the drawer shut roughly. She walked quickly out of the room, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, Pleeease R/R. I know it's been ages since I updated, but net access has been down, and I needed to sort this out. BTW, the song, if you recognise it, is by Half Cocked, called Bad Reputation, and appears in both Shrek, and 10 things I hate about you. Both films I adore. 


	5. Practise is fun

A/N: Yes, I realise it's been forever. But I do have a lot of work atm, and I also have two other profiles to maintain, including a joint one with my best mate in the world, Neat, aka Insane1, so if you want to check it out, hit Soulless Wonders. Yeah I know. Dire, but hey, try finding an original name here!  
  
Btw, on the issue of reputation. It *is* by Half cocked, I have the CD, and on the Shrek CD, it also clearly states, by Half Cocked. So, yeah, people have done remakes, but it *is* by HC, the version I wrote.  
  
Any songs in this chapter not from that, or OMWF, are by Avril Lavigne, and are found on her album, 'Let Go'.  
  
Friday came all too soon for Faith, especially with her ignoring Gunn. Dawn had gone off to Dad's the day before, ready for three weeks of watching the secretary play Mom. Buffy was either rehearsing cheers, or on the couch, making out with Angel, and Faith had spent most of the week practising.  
  
She picked up her bag, and headed out the door, as Buffy walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's up, Faith? Didn't see all your little friends around the house as per usual," Buffy sneered. Faith sent her a look of extreme contempt.  
  
"The fact I hide you from my friends just passes you by, huh, blondie?" she asked, before slamming the door. Buffy threw her apple at the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, can I sit here?" Faith looked up from poking at her lunch in disgust, and saw Lindsey standing over her, tray in hand. She kicked out a seat.  
  
"Go ahead. Risking social death, but it's your call," she shrugged. He flashed a grin.  
  
"I think I can handle it." Kendra made her way over from behind Faith. Lindsey gave her an appreciative glance.  
  
"Oh, um, I'll, go sit with Gunn," she said quickly, whirling away. Faith stretched out a hand.  
  
"Hey, chill. This is Lindsey, a friend of mine, okay? You can sit down. He won't bite." She grinned at the blond. "Hard."  
  
Kendra blushed, but slid into the seta beside Faith. Lindsey leaned forward.  
  
"So, are you watching us tomorrow at the Bronze? " he asked. Kendra looked up at him, then dropped her gaze.  
  
"I think so," she replied quietly. Faith smiled. The girl was so shy, and yet guys seemed to like the combination of her chocolate skin, huge brown eyes, and soft speaking voice. Lindsey seemed interested.  
  
"Oh, Faith, we've got practise after lunch,' he said, cutting into her thoughts. She groaned.  
  
"Hasn't Lilah caned us enough?" she muttered. Lindsey grinned.  
  
"You don't know Lilah. She's a tyrant," he laughed. Faith nodded.  
  
"Kay. So, singing. Great."  
  
Buffy, and her acolytes passed by, wittering, and chatting.  
  
"So, Oz is playing on Saturday? God, you have got to help me pick out the perfect 'teach Devin what he's missing' outfit tonight, Wills," she said excitedly.  
  
"Um, Buff? Isn't Angel going to be there?" Willow asked timidly. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. So? It can be an angel outfit as well as a Devin outfit. Plus, Cordelia's doing the away thing, so if I get Devin after me, when she gets back, buh bye squad, and boyfriend!' Buffy finished triumphantly. Willow looked at her friend askance.  
  
"Okay..so we're going to see Oz, then?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded, her blond ponytail bobbing.  
  
"Mmm," she agreed. "I think Anya's going to be there, so Xander will be happy. She's noticed him checking her out on the squad." Willow laughed.  
  
"Yup. Oz is actually phsyced about the Battle of the Bands thing, you know, in three weeks," she answered.  
  
"Oz gets phsyced?" Buffy quirked a brow.  
  
"Well no, but he gets that little half smile, and his fingers start to strum, so I know he's excited," Willow admitted, with a huge grin. Buff smiled, as the two walked away.  
  
"Great. So they're gonna be there while I'm singing? Shit," Faith groaned. Lindsey grinned.  
  
"Look, you're good. And you have a fabulous guitarist, so you're bound to be good," he preened. He laughed again.  
  
"It'll be fine. You'll be great. Lilah wouldn't let us go on without being perfect. She has an issue with losing," Lindsey grimaced. "In third grade, she tried out for class president. She lost out to a guy called Holland, so she tripped him up with her jump rope, and he broke his leg. She got to be class president after that."  
  
"That's so horrible!" Kendra exclaimed before blushing, and falling silent again. Lindsey sent her a long, lazy look.  
  
"No, that's so Lilah," he corrected. The girl in question appeared over his shoulder.  
  
"Lindsey? Remember our little discussion as to what you're allowed to say before I bring in my photo album?" she asked, with a frown. He shook his head.  
  
"Li, give it up. You're proud to be bad."  
  
She smirked. "Maybe. But I don't brag about it. I'm discrete."  
  
"Lilah, are we going in for this Battle thing at the Bronze?" Faith asked, diverting the attention. The blonde shook her head slightly, startled.  
  
"Uh, yeah, if we do okay tomorrow night. But that's all cool. Actually, There's a teensy problem. Wee have to do one more song. We've got Rest In Peace, with Spike, and then Lindsey has his Hallelujah."  
  
"Isn't that religious?" Kendra volunteered. Lilah laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but of the weird kind. I think Linds was out of it when he wrote that. Anyways, then we've got Reputation, with you, and finally," she gave an apologetic smile. "We've got another to do, which hopefully you won't kill me for, Faith," she said, sending a worried look at the brunette.  
  
"can I see the lyrics?" Faith asked. Lilah shrugged.  
  
"I have a tune, but no lyrics. That would be the problem. Lindsey was supposed to work on it." Lindsey's eyes widened.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Damn. That means they'll get one of the other two to fill our set. Oh well, we'll just have to go with what we got."  
  
"Uh, Lilah? I may have something you can use,' Faith offered. Lilah shot her a look.  
  
"What do you have?" Faith proffered a piece of notebook paper, after digging through her bag.  
  
"It has a tune to it, pretty simple, but I like it,' she shrugged. Lilah gave her an amazed look.  
  
"This is really good, Faith. I didn't know you could write!" Faith laughed.  
  
"I've been writing for years. It's just..I never got around to singing them. I have hundred o the things. I can't really set them," she shrugged again. "I just though they were pointless."  
  
"But they're really good," Lilah repeated. "We can use these, Faith. Bring them in. I can set them, with Linds, and Spike's good with the guitar, he won't really care. I've got to go set this!' She raced away, leaving her lunch tray on the table.  
  
"Like I told you, she's strange. But the song will be ready by practise," Lindsey picked up his tray, and stood. "Anyway, I'd better go find Spike. He was annoyed, because the blond he's stuck with is a stuck up little bitch, and he's supposed to be tutored by her in Bio, and he's got to stay after school."  
  
"Uh, the blond would be my sister," Faith held up a hand, and grinned at Lindsey's look of consternation. "Nah, five by five. She is a bitch. Is Spike a dumbass, or what? Because Buff ain't good with the book.s More jumping up and down and sounding out words."  
  
"No, actually, Spike's actually damn smart. But he can't be arsed in most of his classes," Lindsey frowned.  
  
"Sounds like the opposite to Buffy. Dumb blonde, pretends to be smart. Why does Spike act like the bleach's got to his brain?" Faith asked. Lindsey grinned.  
  
"He's always done it. His dad went to Oxford, in England? And his older brother's doing his third year there, so the pressure has always been on Spike. He doesn't want to follow the pattern, so acting dumb means his dad can't expect so much of him," Lindsey explained. Faith nodded.  
  
"I get that," she replied. "Okay, I'm no longer in the mood for mystery meat with a side of vomit, so what say we ditch lunch, and get on with the jump rope sadist?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Perfect!" Lilah crowed, as the last song came to an end. "Okay, Faith has something new. If you want to step up, Faith?" Faith looped her hair bhind her ears, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, um, Lilah? Music?" she asked. Hurriedly, Lilah handed the music out, and Faith stepped forward.  
  
"Two beats from you, Li, and then Lindsey, you come in," she instructed. "Spike, you're carrying the tune with me." The blond nodded, and bent over the guitar.  
  
"I wake up in the morning,  
  
put on my face.  
  
The one that's gonna get me,  
  
Through another day,  
  
Doesn't really matter,  
  
How I feel inside  
  
This life is like a game sometimes, " Faith began slowly, her voice like honey, mellow, and low. Lindsey smiled, and concentrated on the chords. Spike shook his head, and picked up the tune.  
  
"Then you come around me,  
  
the walls just disappeared.  
  
Nothing to surround me,  
  
Keep me from my fears.  
  
I'm unprotected,  
  
See how I've opened up,  
  
You've made me trust. " The beat picked up, and the slow, steady chords of the two guitars picked up, and they came in louder, contrasting, and blending, as Faith's voice rose in volume.  
  
"Cuz I've never felt this way before,  
  
I'm naked, around you,  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me,  
  
And I can't hide,  
  
I'm naked, around you,  
  
And it feels so right!  
  
Trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid,  
  
To be myself,  
  
And let the covers fall away.  
  
Guess I never had,  
  
Someone like you,  
  
To help me fit,  
  
In my skin,  
  
I never felt like this before,  
  
I'm naked, around you,  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me,  
  
And I can't hide,  
  
I'm naked around you,  
  
And it feels so right.  
  
I\m naked, oh, oh, yeah,  
  
Does it sho-o-ow?  
  
I'm naked, oh oh oh,  
  
Yeah.yeah.yeah, oh oh,  
  
I'm naked, around you,  
  
Does it show,  
  
So naked, around you,  
  
And I can't hide,  
  
You're gonna, you're gonna see right through me,  
  
You see right through me,  
  
And I can't hide,  
  
I'm naked around you, yeah,  
  
I\m so naked around you,  
  
And I can't hide,  
  
You're gonna see right through me,  
  
Ooh, baby."  
  
The slightly sweet, melodic sound as the last few lines had hit died away, as the two guitarists, and Lilah stared at the brunette Summers. She smiled, and handed the music back to Lilah.  
  
"Thanks. It was cool. I like the tune," Faith offered.  
  
"Wow. Um, sorry, but that was..wow. We're using that as our final set!" Lilah said decisively, grinning at Faith. She smiled back.  
  
"So, the newbie's got a great voice. Good. Li'l more competition around 'ere," Spike said finally, letting his guitar slide to the floor.  
  
"Thanks, Spike!" Faith replied, letting a smile spread across her own face. After a few seconds, a small, answering grin appeared on his face, before he swung out of the room. Faith watched him go, a little perturbed by his behaviour.  
  
"Bugger doesn't deal well with competition," Lindsey said lightly, slinging an arm around Faith's shoulders. "He'll deal. Good voice, but better with a guitar. Anyway, sweetie, we're gonna have to get to class."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey," Dawn greeted Faith as she walked through the door, without looking up from where she was stuffing chips into her mouth.  
  
"Hi. What do you want?" Faith said tiredly. The final practise had gone well, but had gone on far too long.  
  
"Mom went out to the gallery. She's going to New York tomorrow, late notice, Buffy's in charge, um, I getto stay up, and watch trash on TV," Dawn added. Faith folded her arms.  
  
"I'm not even gonna start with that lousy excuse for a..whatever. Buffy can deal," she muttered, turning away, and heading upstairs for her room.  
  
"Fine," Dawn scowled, and turned back to the TV.  
A/N: It was unpredictable. It turned away from where I was going to a place that was..else. Next chapter, I promise the people playing . Anyway, want me to be nice, want me to continue this, whatever, pleeeease review. Any real suggestions, that take more than a purple box to express, then email me, address is on my profile page. 


	6. Rocking the world

A/N: Yes it has been ages. Yes, this was written a while ago, and (hopefully) my writing style has improved since then, so if I continue with this story, the quality will go up after this chapter. Judging by response, I will/will not continue the story, so guys, this is the time to let me know you love me.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Faith paced, her arms behind her back. The floor was littered with notebook paper, from digging through her song stash the previous hour. She sank down onto the blue bedspread, and sighed, her head in her hands. The phone rang, which made her jump.  
  
"Shit! Arrgh!" she yelled, and then looked irritably at the corridor. "Buffy! Answer the phone!"  
  
"It's for you," came the answering echo. With a small smirk at having pissed off Buffy unintentionally, Faith picked up the handset in her own room.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, a little uncertainly.  
  
"Hi. Look, luv, Lilah's getting' stressed, somethin' to do with image and the like, bloody woman, but she wants a 'band get together'," Spike's throaty voice full of unspoken humour came through the line.  
  
"So, what?" Faith asked.  
  
"So, I'm gonna come by, pick you up. Meetin' is at mine, seeing as how Lindsey's got a bunch of people at his place, and Li's brother is camped out at hers. And we aren't going near the cheerleader," Spike growled.  
  
"I was a cheerleader!" she told him, mock angrily.  
  
"Bully for you. You're not the epitome of a valley girl while you're at it. Look, be ready in ten minutes," he ordered, as the click signalled him hanging up.  
  
Faith thought a second, staring at the handset. Then dived around her floor looking for something that could possibly pass as 'clean'.  
  
"This is nice," Buffy said dreamily, leaning against Angel's arm. "It's cool to actually spend time together, you know?" Angel nodded uneasily, and let his gaze drift. A screech of tyres on the road outside shook him back to the present, and loud, heavy metal music blared from a car radio.  
  
"What the HELL is going on?" Buffy declared furiously, shoving Angel away, and getting to her feet. She yanked open the front door, as Spike lounged in the doorframe.  
  
"Glad to see the service's gotten better," he said insolently. Buffy glared.  
  
"What do you want, Spike?" she demanded. "School hours are over, and your insufferable presence is no longer a requirement to Snyder's good books. Consider yourself un-new."  
  
"Actually, hard though it is to contemplate for someone who thinks sun moon and stars revolve around her, he's here for me," Faith said mock sympathetically, patting her sister's shoulder, as she swung out the door.  
  
"Faith? Where do you think you're going? Faith!" Buffy's voice rose in pitch as the brunette ducked inside the battered Desoto parked on the curb. The doors slammed, and the engine rumbled, as Spike pulled away from the curb.  
  
"FAITH!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"Faith! Glad to see you're here!" Lilah called, as the girl walked in the door. Faith looked around. The house was large-ish, faintly Spanish in style, with cream coloured walls outside, and a well kept garden. Inside, terracotta tiles were laid on the floor, and the kitchen was painted a pale blue.  
  
"It's nice," she commented. Spike shrugged.  
  
"S' a kitchen, luv. Not much use for it bein' nice, or whatever."  
  
"Typical male," Lilah said scathingly, then laughed. "Actually, Spike, in your absence, someone else turned up."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Spike asked, turning.  
  
"Hello, little brother," a refined, English voice said coolly.  
  
"Bloody hell! Wesley? What the hell are you doin' back from Oxford?"  
  
"Flying visit," the dark haired Giles replied, with his father's sarcasm. "I'm here because it's the end of the quarter, you idiot. And I'm going off to Rome in six weeks, and the university said I could drop by the USA before hand."  
  
"Great," Spike drawled, with a look of disgust. "A father clone. Wesley, when did you start dressing like a professor?"  
  
The older man adjusted his tie.  
  
"William, I have always dressed this way, if you cared to notice it," he said, rather pompously.  
  
"Wait. You call him William, his dad just called him Will, and we call him Spike? What's up with that?" Lilah interrupted. Wesley shrugged.  
  
"William's penchant for strange nicknames, I suppose. He's always been rather.odd. I think he was dropped on his head as an infant," he smirked.  
  
"Yeah by *you*," Spike grunted. "So, you're home. Big news. Can we go away now? The starchiness is beginning to get to me."  
  
"Sure," Lilah agreed, leading the way through to a living area, with a both guitars and drums set up against the wall. It was fairly sparse, with a couch covered by a moss green throw against a wall, and not much else.  
  
"Okay, first of all, clothing. I know we can't persuade Mr- Billy-Idol- stole-his-look-from-me into anything other than black, so we're gonna have to work with it," Lilah said, with a glance at Spike. "Faith, you generally wear black, so stick with those combats you have on, and I have something here." Faith glanced down at the plain black pants, and nodded.  
  
"Linds, I know blue is your favourite colour, but work with me here. Girls go for blondes in black," she persuaded. Lindsey shot a dirty look at Spike.  
  
"No, girls go for Spike in black. Girls go for me as me," he corrected. Lilah rolled her eyes.  
  
"You will work with me, or you will get OUT Lindsey," she ordered, tossing him a bag. Lindsey, sighed, but obeyed.  
  
"Faith, shirt," she added, and tossed a blood red shirt at the surprised girl. Faith caught it, and held it up. She shrugged.  
  
"Looks okay."  
  
"Great. We have half an hour."  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, is Oz all ready to do the music thing?" Anya asked, sipping an iced tea. Willow nodded emphatically.  
  
"Yup. He's got a new riff thingie to play, and he's been practising diminished ninths, which is really difficult, so he's going to use one, " Willow replied confidently. Then, "I think."  
  
"Sounds cool," Anya shrugged. Buffy walked by, and stopped at the girls' table. She gave them a warm smile.  
  
"Nice outfit Buffy," Anya complimented. Willow's eyes grew large.  
  
"Has Angel seen that yet?" she spluttered. Buffy shook her head, enjoying the attention. She smoothed the front of the Chinese style pale pink short silk dress, and smiled again.  
  
"Nope. But you know Angel. He'll either swallow, and nod, or blink. Master of the non-reaction. " She glanced at Willow. "We've discussed this, Will. Oz is king of the non-response, Angel is king of the non-reaction." The redhead laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but that dress is likely to get at least a blink *and* a swallow." The guy in question walked up behind Buffy, and slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. She turned in his arms, nuzzling into him, and kissing him lightly on the jawline.  
  
"Hey yourself," she said softly, touching the place her lips had touched him, and wiping away a non existent smear from her pale pink lip gloss.  
  
"Nice dress," he said without expression. Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow.  
  
"Thanks," she replied drily. Xander walked up behind them both.  
  
"Hey Wil-yikes! Buffy? I worship," Xander said jokingly, but his eyes were wide open, and staring at the clinging dress. Buffy laughed.  
  
"Xand, stop it,' she said slightly awkwardly. "Look, it's new, okay?"  
  
"Ooh, starting!" Willow squealed, almost bouncing in excitement.  
  
"Chill, Willow!" Buffy laughed. The redhead managed to look excited and morose at the same time, before directing herself back to the stage.  
  
The Dingoes mellow sound filled the small club, and the young people swayed to the music, still chatting lightly over the music, laughing, playing pool.  
  
"Still good old dingoes," Xander commented.  
  
"No! They're better. That chord really added to the last set," Willow insisted.  
  
"Yeah, Willow," they agreed. The song came to a close, and the manager of the club came forward.  
  
"Jeez. He exists. I thought he was a vampire or something, you know, never appears in direct light," Buffy commented. Angel chuckled.  
  
"Um, Buffy? Vampires eat people?"  
  
"He could be an evil manager," she shrugged. "I dunno. Just a suggestion."  
  
"This is Aurelias," he said shortly, standing aside, as a new band moved into the spot the dingoes had been playing in.  
  
"What happened to dingoes?" Willow protested.  
  
"Aurelias, I've never heard of them around here," Anya mused.  
  
The first few notes hit the air, and a steady beat was introduced. The singer was low, and rough, the song started off slow, and the attention was drawn to the stage.  
  
As they listened to the words, Buffy laughed.  
  
"Sounds like he's had a crappy love life," she commented. The beat picked up, and he lifted his head, his blue eyes direct upon her, sneering at her.  
  
"Let me take my love and bury it, let me haul it six foot deep, I can lay my body down, but I can't find my sweet release, Let me rest in peace!"  
  
"*Nice* song," she added sarcastically, her own hazel eyes on the stage. "Real sweet."  
  
"He's *good*, Buffy," Willow turned around. Buffy folded her arms.  
  
"It's Spike, he's not *nice*," she replied snottily.  
  
The song ended, and various people clapped. Spike bent over the microphone.  
  
"We got another one, only another is gonna sing it," he said, and picked up his guitar. A slim form moved into the dimmed lights, and curled a hand around the microphone, her head hidden in shadows. As the music began, she let her hips sway to the music.  
  
"I wake up in the morning, and put on my face," it began, and the group swayed appreciatively. She was good, and the song was mellow.  
  
"She's hot," Xander commented to no one in particular.  
  
"Xander!" Anya snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Ahn, but she-" He stopped and stared at the stage, as the singer tossed her long, tousled brown hair, and her smoky gaze met that of the audience.  
  
"She's Faith?"  
  
"Faith?" Buffy said, stunned, staring at the girl shimmying in front of the microphone, the tight red, shirt pulling across her chest, smiling as she sang.  
  
"Faith? Wow," Willow mumbled, her eyes fixed on the stage. The song went on, and Faith rose in volume, but the melody was simple, wrapping itself around the people entranced.  
  
"They've stopped moving," Buffy commented, sounding lost. "Why've they stopped moving?"  
  
""They're listening," Angel told her, pulling her closer.  
  
As the chorus came to a final end, the Bronze broke out into applause. Faith blinked at the crowd, onstage, and smiled.  
  
"Good, Li?" she asked, as the other girl grinned.  
  
"Hell yeah!" They spun into another song, and Faith sang with more confidence, and exhuberance. Again, the crowd exploded, and the end of the set came all too soon.  
  
"That was -Aurelias," the manager said, sounding a little confused. "Uh, thanks guys."  
  
Faith grinned, happily. They were a hit.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ A/N: Yup. S'all written aboutsix months ago, and I have another profile, so- this is much less likely to get updated. You want it, let me know. 


End file.
